PROJECT MANAGEMENT PLAN. The Center will continue to be managed through an Executive Committee under advisement from NIGMS program officers and Center advisory boards in a transparent and effective manner. Directors. Dr. John Aitchison, the Principal Investigator, is a founding member of ISB, and is a Professor and (Executive) Director of Integrative Biology. He will act as the Center Director and has ultimate responsibility for the program. Dr. Aitchison also holds an appointment at Seattle Biomedical Research Institute. This dual appointment was established by ISB and Seattle BioMed through a joint institutional initiative to facilitate exchange between the institutes and the dissemination of the practice of systems biology and systems approaches to research in infectious diseases. Dr. Aitchison is committed to his role as Center Director to drive advances in systems biology and as Director for Integrative Biology to ensure broader impact of the Center programs - a fundamental goal of the Center. Dr. Leroy Hood, Associate Director will interact closely with the Director on all decisions, and act as Director in his absence.